Sid Meier's Pirates
Video games have been a big part of my life, when i feel down or get frustrated with something, i allways hide myself behind my screen. I even have made a career out of it by reviewing games for Youtube. but those glory days have long since past away... Don't get me wrong though, i still play alot on my pc and Nintendo 3DS XL. it's just not the same anymore since that day... On a quiet day when i was playing some TF2 on my pc, my phone began to ring. i paused my game and picked it up. "Hello?" I said. I heard nothing but static on my phone. Like when you ride trough a tunnel while using your phone. i thought that it was just a prank call from someone i don't know and wanted to hang up, But just as i was about to... i heard a deep voice suddenly say: "Help, i'm bleeding". Right after that happend i heard something that sounded like a pirate battle on sea. with cannons being fired, sword fighting and terrifing screams of pirates dying. "WHAT THE F#CK ?, WHO IS THIS?" i yelled into my phone. i then heard the same voice say "why did i play that for godsaken game anyway?". I then heard a sword going trough flesh and the voice cried in agony. right after that my phone went out. As i lowered my phone, i was in disbelive. What the hell was that? then suddenly i saw my pc screen slowly go black... and after 15 seconds or so i was on the Steam page of a game called Sid Meier's Pirates. "Hey i remember that game!" '' i thought. i played this game when i was just a little guy. its in words a pirate simulation game. where you take the role of a young man from the 1600's who becomes a pirate captain. It had very good score's from reviewers worldwide, i thought ''"why whould this suddenly pop up on my screen?" and "Why right after that very strange phone call?". I was very sceptical about this, so i decided not to buy this game. but when i clicked the exit button nothing happend! the steam page was still on the screen. then a pop up appeared saying "Just buy it landlubber". i got really scared by this pop up, and i wanted to pull the trigger out out my pc. Before i could that however, another pop up appeared on screen saying. "i whould not do that if i where you". strangely there was a section in the pop up where you could type something in. I typed "What is going on?". another pop up appeared after 3 seconds saying once more "Just buy it landlubber". i did not want to make whatever THAT was angry so i clicked on the buy button. right when that happend i was on the main menu of the game. another pop up appeared. It said this time. "Welcome to my world lass". ''I then thought that these pop ups could be sent by a characther in the game. yet another pop up came on screen saying. ''"Please Click on Play..." i clicked play and i was then greeted by the intro movie of the game. this intro shows you your characther's backstory. where his family was arested by a certain Marquis De La Montalban, because they could not pay their rent. Your character, wich in the intro is a young boy, escapes the arest and swears to himself that he whould rescue his famlily, and avenge Marquis De La Montalban one day. a pop up appeared once more staying "What a bad move i did there." ''Well... atleast i now know that it was Montalban who was sending me the pop up's. The intro ended with the main charachter signing in by a crew on a ship in a local bar. Here you normally can type in a fictional name for your pirate, its experience, its talent and what the time was where he started his career as a pirate. But Montalban said. ''"What is your name landlubber?" ''i assumed that i had to type my given name so i did just that. ''"Ahoy there Dane" '' Montalban said with his own voice this time. ''"Whould you like to fight me?" ''he said. i awnsered with a trembling voice: ''"N-N-NO". Then i heard what i only could think of as a evil laughter. Montalban awnsered "Off course you don't want to, But have to fight me Dane.". then i could choose my starting crew. i could choose from 4 crews all having a captain from different natlonalities. they all wanted to settle in the caribbean. like it really happend in the 1600's, there where French, Dutch, English and off course Spanish Crew's. I randomly picked the English crew, Montalban then entered the building in a cutscene i never had seen before. Montalban just smashed the door in. Killing every captain in the crew, and man was that a bloody cutscene! Montalban then looked at my characther who was looking very mad at the Marquis, then Montalban said "Well? what are you waiting for Dane? kill me and this game will be over" . ''I did not wanted to play his stupid game anymore so i attacked him with my characther. Then suddenly Montalban dissapeared in a smoke, then my characther accidentally triped over a stool and also dissapeared in a smoke. my screen went black after that. as i sat there in my seat looking the black screen. i wondered what was going to happen next... i waited for what seemed like a hour without anything happening. then i had strange thought. ''"why am i expecting something to happen?" ''just when i thought that my screen slowly began to turn back to the game. i saw my characther as well as Montalban in a fight on a ship. they where insulting each other as well. i looked at the fight and i noticed that the four family members of my characther where standing behind my characther. was this the final fight be between me and Montalban? and where the family member to be safed if my characther wins? I watched helplessly for 5 minutes when Montalban suddenly stabbed my characther in the chest. he was bleeding badly. then he said ''"HELP IM BLEEDING". "Oh Sh#t" i thought because i knew was he was going to say next. and he said "why did i play this for godsaken game anyway?" ''then Montalban stabbed my characther again and fel over the ship into the sea. ''"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" '' i screamed, because i knew that he was dead. the family started to cry and Montalban laught. thne ihe turned to face me and then he said ''"you see now Dane? this is how it will end for you too". I screamed when Montalban started to run to me. ''"You Dirty Landlubber" ''He yelled before he wanted to stab me, Luckly enough for me the screen then flashed, and the game closed itself. it was finaly over... i was in shock... how could this happen to me ? why did it not have a happier ending? i turned off my computer and went to bed because it was already 12 pm, still I could not sleep that night. i was just recaping everything that happend. Its been over a year now since this happend and i still am thinking about it. i told everyone i know about my experience but nowone believed me. I can not eat or sleep propely anymore. and i only play video games as a timewaster now. i don't even have a job anymore, since my youtube account was terminaded 6 month's ago. i still cry everyday about what happend, and now that i lost everything because of my experience i think that Montalban was right. This really is how it will end for me. Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story